Destiel smut I understand
by Redeyeseightyeight
Summary: Cas felt guilty about almost not getting Dean and Sam from the frontier, he hated the fact he had to use bobby's soul for a quick power up. But most of all, he felt sad that Dean and Sam could have been dead to him. Dean could sense the guilt and wanted to make sure cas is okay. What happens next will astound you! What will they do? Read to find out! ;)


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"It was a few hours after Dean and Sam got back from the frontier. Cas was told to stay just for the night, he was still in need of rest. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas was sitting on the couch in bobby's living room, his trench coat was laid right next to him and his tie was loosened as he laid on the couch relaxing. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Though his wings were out of visible spectrum to the humans, he stretched them out. Dean had a beer in hand was walked towards him, cas moved his wings so Dean didn't step on them. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean gave the cold beverage to cas and cas used his finger to take off the lid, he took a drink of the beverage before putting it down on the ground. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas couldn't shake the anxiety he felt when he thought he couldn't get Dean and Sam back, he thought it could be his fault Dean and Sam could be dead. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"All because he couldn't keep his lieutenant in check. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""How you feeling cas?" Dean asked sitting down, cas moved his legs so Dean could sit also on the couch, "I will heal" cas sighed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean knew something was off with cas, he never just sat around. He was whooshing everywhere and leaving before they can finish a sentence. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Hey cas," Dean started to get cas's attention, "yes Dean" cas said looking up at the hunter, "can you help me organize the library we messed it up earlier" Dean said. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"He wanted to get cas alone, "that was at Samuel's" cas dead panned, "well, we looked here first. Come with me to the bunker" Dean said grabbing cas's wrist. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Though cas was strong enough to easily resist, Dean seemed determined so he played along with dean's plan. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas used his eminvisible /emwings to give him an assist to get up, taking the weight off his torso and core muscles. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas followed Dean through the house and down the stairs to the iron bunker. Cas looked around until Dean got his attention by clearing his throat. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Cas, you okay? You are acting strange" Dean said. "I'm okay Dean. I have much more to worry about than this" cas said gesturing to his torso that was punctured. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""No, not your vessel idiot, I meant you noggin" Dean said poking cas's forehead. Cas held his hand up to stop dean's poking, "I am fine Dean, I have more to worry about. As I said there's is a civil war happening in heaven as of this moment" cas said. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""I don't give a damn cas, I want emyou /emto be okay. Cause if things go south for you, I don't want you to fully collapse of us" Dean yelled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas sat there to register the sentence, pondering for a sec, but before he could reply Dean hugged him, trapping his arms against there bodies./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" Cas wrapped his wings around Dean, it was the only way to reciprocate the hug, Dean seemed startled at first to feel something on his back, but he figured out it was cas hugging him with his wings. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""I don't want to lose you cas, we're family. Okay?" Dean said hugging cas, "yes dean, I understand" cas said then fluttered his wings against dean's back. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""No cas, show me you understand what I'm saying, cause I can't have you dying on me" Dean said pulling slightly away so they were face to face. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas starred at dean's eyes trying to figure how to show he understood. Should he draw a picture? Write a speech? /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean starred into the impossibly blue eyes, waiting for cas to emdo /emsomething, emsay /emsomething, emanything/em. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas figured he must prove there connection to each other, but how? They hug a lot, but people hug strangers. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Something more than a hug would prove his protectiveness over Dean, emand /emthat he understood. So cas leaned in thinking this was the best way to prove to Dean his awareness of dean's words. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas connected there lips together, Dean felt a rush of heat surge through his body as he kissed the angel, it was only contact until he felt cas's mouth open slightly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean bit at the lip softly then proceeded to intrude cas's mouth space with his tongue. Cas following the action, there breaths mending together, and so did there movements. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean slide his hands lower on cas's body and cas's arms moved to around dean's hips. Cas leaned his hips forwards into dean's. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean let a stiff moan out into cas's mouth, cas wrapped his wing around Dean and pulled the two into the panic room. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas only intended for them to kiss, but his vessel felt so appeased right now so he wasn't gonna stop. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"They stumbled into the panic room and Dean kicked the door shut as they got to the bed Dean sat down and cas got on his lap. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas immediately rubbed them together liking the sensation, Dean was baffled at how much cas seemed to know. Even though cas was just doing what he liked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas grabbed at dean's hair taking small fistfuls and pulling softly on them, Dean moaned into the kiss once more from the hair tugging. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas took his hands out of dean's hair and slipped off his blazer and started unbuttoning his shirt, Dean took the hint and pulled his shirt off over his head. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"They smashed there lips again roaming there hands over each others torsos. Cas ran his hands to dean's back slipping his hands lower on Dean until his hands were slightly in his jeans thumbing his boxers. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas stood up and Dean followed not wanting to stop the kiss as they shuffled awkwardly up off the bed, kicking off the there shoes and shimmying out of there pants. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas pushed Dean back into the bed and taking a seat back on dean's legs straddling him. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean reached down and palmed cas through his boxers, cas huffed, "again" and Dean followed the request. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean could feel his boner poking though his boxers trying to get friction like cas's. Cas slipped his hands into dean's boxers and grasped it tugging softly making Dean taking in a breath before kissing again. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Both trying to give pleasure with their hands but struggling to concentrate. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas pushed Dean back slowly and once Dean was on his back cas took off his boxers and took off dean's also. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas snapped his fingers then a lube bottle appeared in his hand. He opened it putting some on his fingers. He slide a finger in against dean's protest, he felt Dean tense but cas dug around the hole until Dean relaxed and let out a moan. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas pulled the finger out then added another into Dean, once Dean was comfortable he made scissoring motion inside Dean. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Pumping the fingers in and out of Dean getting him ready for the motion of it, cas took out the fingers finding that sufficient enough he put lube on his dick. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""I'm gonna enter Dean" cas said. He lined himself up and slowly entered dean's ass, both of them moaning loudly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean enjoyed the feeling of his friend inside of him, and cas just enjoyed the whole situation. The human who he has sacrificed for was bowing down to him for once and for all./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas stayed fully inside filling Dean up with all he was just to relish in the moment. Cas leaned down kissing Dean roughly then started to move. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas held dean's hips for leverage while Dean clawed into the thin mattress. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Cas" emthrust/em "you" emthrust /em"are" emthrust /em"gonna" emthrust /em"die" emthrust /em"for" emthrust /em"making" emthrust /em"me" emthrust /em"get" emthrust /em"fucked" emthrust /em"in the" emthrust /em"ass" emthrust /em"by" emthrust /em"you" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas just chuckled at dean's difficult sentence. "Okay Dean, I believe you" cas said continuing his pace. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Fuck cas, harder" Dean moaned. Cas complied thrusting harder into Dean, sending overwhelming amounts of pleasure to both parties. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Dean" cas moaned loudly. Dean's whole body moved with each thrust, rocking the bed and scratching the floor from the slight moving of the bed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas used his strength and moved so Dean as on his knees and elbows and he thrust into Dean getting More into him each time, "son of a bitch cas" Dean groaned into the mattress. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" Cas slammed hard into Dean thrusting with lots of force, the slapping of there skin was very evident to their ears. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Each thrust, each time they called out the other's name, every little time their hands roamed brought them closer to the edge. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas wrapped his hand around dean's appendage jerking it and pulling. "Fuck cas" Dean moaned. Cas fucked Dean senselessly but wanted more interaction with Dean. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"This was already a lot, but he wanted more. "Dean" cas said getting his attention, "I'm gonna move you, trust me with this" cas said. Dean gave a week nodded, cas used his strength and flew them to the Ceiling so Dean as pinned to roof. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean's face went pale when his gravity changed, he looked past cas's shoulder to see the huge drop. "I got you Dean, just relax" cas said. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"His wings made a constant noise as he kept them up on the ceiling, the pressure of dean's body on him was something he highly enjoyed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas started thrusting into Dean again and Dean starting writhing on top of him. "Cas, can I be on my back" Dean asked through moans. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas flipped Dean over, Dean was now on his back facing away from cas and towards the ceiling. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean looked back and started kissing cas, cas thrusting became more erratic and less rhythmic. "Dean" cas groaned in his ear. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Yeah" Dean moaned. "I'm gonna cum" cas said, cas's hand found dean's dick and was fondeling and jerking it. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Fuck cas, yes, yes me too" Dean moaned arching his back somewhat. "Can I, can I cum in you" cas asked trying to hold back. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Yes cas, you can you so of a bitch" Dean said, dean's insides twisting and that feeling of the build to his climax were very intense. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean was first to cum covering them in the sticky white substance. Cas thrusted a few more times into Dean before a barrage of enochian was yelled and he came. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean didn't understand the enochian, but if he could he would assume it was either dirty or loving, but there was no way to tell. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas flew them to the ground and laid Dean on the bed, he slide out of Dean and sighed against Dean's skin. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""That was great" cas said as he laid soft kisses on dean's collar bone. "Yeah," Dean sighed as he relaxed on the thin mattress. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Dean," cas got his attention, "are you in any pain yet?" Cas asked worriedly. "No" Dean said. 'This was gonna be a bitch to recover from' Dean thought. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Castiel hummed soft words of enochian into dean's ears, cas sat up and used his grace to clean them up. "I know this will hurt later, so I'll just heal it right now" cas said. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"A golden light emitted from his hand as he hovered his hand over dean's arse, Dean felt very relaxed in that area. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""We should get dressed" Dean said sitting up with a groan, he wanted to just stay in bed with cas. Cas walked around the room grabbing clothing and passed them to Dean. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean slipped on his shirt then what he thought his underwear was, "Dean, your in my undergarments" cas said looking to Dean. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Son of a bitch," Dean groaned. He slipped off the underwear and passed it to cas then grabbed his own. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Dean was dressed before cas was, Dean just watched cas tuck in his white shirt into his black dress pants. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"He slipped on the blazer then fixed up his tie last. It hung loose on his collar. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;""Cas," Dean hesitated, "can we, uh" Dean wavered, his confidence down the drain. Dean felt himself being pulled towards cas by a fluffy mass of feathers, "yes Dean, we can cuddle" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Cas pulled him to the bed and they untangled their limbs as they relaxed against each others bodies. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px;"Little did they know, Sam and bobby sit at the table drinking, because they heard everything. And damn well they heard every single thing and wanting to forget was first on the agenda. /div 


End file.
